wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Molten Front
|ruler=Ragnaros |loc=Firelands }} The Molten Front is a new zone introduced in Patch 4.2 associated with the Firelands. The zone is accessible through the Portal to the Firelands from Mount Hyjal after completing the introductory quests associated with the Firelands Invasion, up to . This zone contains new daily quests for earning that can be used to progress further into the zone. History The Molten Front is a part of the Firelands, and thus part of 's domain. Summoned during the War of the Three Hammers hundreds of years ago and left essentially imprisoned deep within Blackrock Mountain. During this time the mightiest of his loyal followers fought over control of the Firelands. Ragnaros was eventually confronted and banished from the Molten Core, sent back to his elemental plane of fire. Once there, he swiftly regained control of the Firelands, finding an ally in both the newly emerged and the traitor, . With these new allies and the weakening of the walls between worlds, Ragnaros has built a savage army, intending to burn down Mount Hyjal and the World Tree, then spread his flames across all of Azeroth. stands in his way, together with other notable heroes, such as . With the help of able adventurers, the Druids of the Talon, and the Guardians of Hyjal, as well as resurrected demigods, have successfully halted his advance within Hyjal and are seeking to push back against his forces. With the Firelands successfully breached, Malfurion and his allies use the Molten Front as a staging ground to launch their attacks against Ragnaros, gaining more ground with each surge, ultimately attempting to plant a tree of life within his fiery domain. Geography The Molten Front reflects the entirety of the Firelands. It is a land full of flame and lava pools, with ash floating through the air and streaking overhead in sheets of flame. The fire hawks roost on the largest floating mountain, Fireplume Peak, their eggs nestled in spitting lava pools. Near the Peak is the Furnace, a hill laced with deadly flames, beneath which are the twisting, winding caverns of the Molten Flow. On the eastern side of the Front rise large basalt columns, which native spiders use as their lair. Travel Getting there Players must have completed the introductory quests listed below before the portal becomes available. The portal is located atop Nordune Ridge in Mount Hyjal and is the only way to access the Molten Front. Travel hubs There are no flight masters or any transportation vehicles of any kind within the Molten Front. Inhabitants Normal Rare mobs Note:Those labeled "hunter pet" do not drop any worthwhile loot, only the . | |} Notable characters The biggest character players will come across is , though there are several notables. Essentially every major player involved in the introductory quests leading into the Front are present, depending on what players have unlocked, including , , , and a host of others. Quests Introductory quests These are the introductory quests that will grant access to the zone, not including Mount Hyjal required quests up through . For quests after, see above link. Part of stage two: # # # Areas of interest Subzones Media Molten Front transition screen.jpg|Transition screen going through portal Malfurion'sBreachFlamegate.jpg|The portal from Mount Hyjal. IgneousDepths.jpg|Within the Igneous Depths. MagmaSprings.jpg|The Magma Springs Widow'sClutch.jpg|The spider-infested Widow's Clutch. MoltenFlow.jpg|The passages of the Molten Flow. Ragnaros'Reach.jpg|Ragnaros' Reach Patch changes * External links ;Zone ;Info Jul 20th 2011 at 6:00PM }} pl:Molten Front ru:Огненная передовая Molten Front Category:Firelands Invasion